


Heavenly Voice

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Both of them are crushing harder than 12 year old girls, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Who knew Jesus could sing like that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllllllooooooooooooo! 
> 
> It's been so long since I have written anything (well anything that didn't suck anyway)  
> I have written this for my lovely Gitte and because Tom Payne is glorious in every way.  
> This is his cover of Damien Rice's Amie. Check it out:  
> https://youtu.be/rdLuKXKBwr4
> 
> I hope you like my little fluffy offering. Please leave a comment, they are my bread and butter.  
> Enjoy

Jesus looked out over the peaceful enclave as evening fell and, for just a littlw while, let himself forget the world had gone to shit. Ducking inside his trailer, he grabbed his battered acoustic guitar and climbed up on to the roof. He watched as a few other survivors went about their business, a few casting a curious and amused glance at him. They were used to seeing the scout up there, watching, relaxing, just being. 

With quick, familiar motions, Jesus tuned the guitar, frowning down at the strings until they hummed to his liking. He idly strummed, soft notes drifting on the still air. Then, unbidden, a familiar tune began to play and the words rose from his throat easily. 

' _Nothing unusual, nothing strange Close to nothing at all The same old scenario, the same old rain And there's no explosions here Then something unusual, something strange Comes from nothing at all I saw a spaceship fly by your window Did you see it disappear?_ '

He glanced out again, fingers picking the tune with old familiarity. And, as his bright gaze roamed the walls, looking for walkers, he spotted him. 

' _Amie come sit on my wall And read me the story of O And tell it like you still believe That the end of the century Brings a change for you and me Nothing unusual, nothing's changed Just a little older that's all You know when you've found it, There's something I've learned 'Cause you feel it when they take it away_ '

Daryl had just been watching, eyes picking distances, defensible positions and places that were weak. Then music had begun to fill the soft evening air. It was a tune the archer didn't know. He was about to turn on the musician and tell him to shut the hell up when he heard the voice.

It was soft, sweet, almost angelic. He spun slowly, sharp eyes instantly picking out the form of Jesus, sitting on the roof of his trailer, long, clever fingers dancing over the strings of a beaten up guitar.

' _Something unusual, something strange Comes from nothing at all But I'm not a miracle And you're not a saint Just another soldier On the road to nowhere Amie come sit on my wall And read me the story of O And tell it like you still believe That the end of the century Brings a change for you and me And Amie come sit on my wall And read me the story of O And tell it like you still believe That the end of the century Brings a change for you and me_ '

Jesus sang from the heart, sang for himself and for Daryl who was now watching him with sharp interest. The words rolled and swelled with the music, the heartfelt emotions behind them and the passion Jesus had for both song and his audience of one. He could see the archer watching him intently with those dangerous eyes, see him lick his lips in that frustratingly absent minded way of his. It never failed to make the scout flush and drive his mind right into the gutter.

As the last notes drifted into silence, Jesus lowered the guitar, deliberately locking his eyes with Daryl’s. Then he smiled, slow and sensual and inviting. He pointed down, to his door, winked and climbed down quickly. He held the door open, the warm light from a single candle spilling into the rapidly darkening courtyard. 

He couldn't see Daryl now and his heart thumped nervously. Would the archer shoot him down, ignore his invitation? Should he just give up any hope he had for taking their somewhat odd relationship in a different direction? 

Then the sound of boots approaching slowly made him look up just as Daryl stepped into the edge of the light. Jesus breathed a sigh of relief, stepping inside to allow the other man in too.  
"My name ain't Amie and I don't know the tale of O but I'm sure I can tell you a story or two," Daryl said in his low, rumbling drawl.   
"I'm looking forward to it," Jesus smiled, swinging the door closed.


End file.
